idiot
by SugarHigh101
Summary: Is Mio's popularity going too far? It's ok, Ritsu can wait. Ok summary sucks but can you just please read it. thank you so much. please RnR


YO YO YO! sorry i haven't been doing much lately. I've been busy and i haven't written anything in a while. anyways here's a story that i just trew together. my inspiration is a mystery. enjoy

PS Disclaimer i don't own k-on! wish i did though

* * *

Mio opened the door to Ritsu's room. The lights weren't on and the person that Mio was looking for was sitting in the corner across the door looking somberly at the seemingly vibrant yellow carpet. She looked up with a forced smile. "How did it go?" Mio didn't say anything but opened the lights. Even through her messy bangs Ritsu could see the taller girl's vexed expression. _Must have been a bad rehearsal. _Mio began to walk to Ritsu's current place and trapped her between the wall and her body. Ritsu didn't even flinch as Mio forced herself on her. The tall bassist captured the drummer's lips and forced them open. She slid her tongue in and played with the drummer's mouth, tasting every corner. After she got bored with Ritsu's mouth she moved to her neck and began to undress the short girl groping at her chest.

The drummer didn't move. She kept her hands pinned at her side, grabbing the soft fibbers of the carpet, not making a move to give in or pull away from her long haired companion. She knew that Mio was only using her to let off some steam. Since she became a hit rock star, that was all that Ritsu was to her, she was just a toy. Ever since she lost her shy nature and individuality to her popularity, she didn't care about anyone but herself. It coasted her Mugi, Azusa, and Yui who terminated their contract with Houkago Tea Time after the first year with Mio's new attitude.

They actually asked Ritsu if she wanted to terminate the contract too but refused. She didn't want to ditch her childhood friend and former girlfriend. That night was the first time Mio used Ritsu's body to let out her anger and aggression. Even as Mio grinded herself on the now completely nude Ritsu, Ritsu could still remember the promise that she was forced to make that night that the rest of the old k-on club resigned.

_Ritsu looked at Mio as she yelled at her old classmates. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Ritsu noticed how she used the word "me" without bothering to add her as well. "I thought that we were going to become pros together?"_

_ Yui spoke to her. "Mio-chan we only said that we would go to Budokan and we did that 5 months ago. We had a really fun time with you even when we were still only playing for our school but we have other things to do." Mio didn't say anything._

" _We're really sorry, Mio-sempai. Sayonara." Azusa bowed and left the building walking past Ritsu with a sympathetic look._

"_Mio-chan, I wish you the best of luck on your carrier." Mugi bowed and followed Azusa's path giving her the same look._

"_Bye bye Mi-chan. I hope to see you and Ritchan in your next performance." She bowed to Mio and gave Ritsu a meaningful hug. "Good luck, Ritchan."_

_Ritsu blinked. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. "Take care."_

_She watched her three friends walk away. They turned the corner and Ritsu hadn't seen them since._

The girls from Mio's new girl group barged in. They all looked the same as Mio, tall, long, silky black hair, and sour disposition. The leader, a girl named Aya that contained more attitude than blood in her system, sighed. "Mio, this is bad publicity. Fix yourself before a reporter finds you."

Mio stopped her attack on Ritsu and got up. Her face didn't have an irritated expression anymore. Beside the flush on her face, it actually didn't have one at all. She looked down on Ritsu's naked form and herself, fully clothed, straddling her waste. Mio reached down and touched Ritsu's bangs. She stopped wearing the yellow headband the same day that the After School Tea Time broke apart.

_When the backs of the three ex-members were no longer visible, Mio grabbed Ritsu's arm and squeezed it so tight that it got bruises on it. Ritsu winced. "Mio, it hurts." Mio loosened her grip and pulled Ritsu back into the building. "Mio where are we going?"_

"_Just please come." Mio said in a voice that didn't sound very pleading. They arrived at the very same room Ritsu is in now but the first time Mio pulled Ritsu to the bed and pinned her down._

"_MIO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ritsu was startled._

_With a deadpan expression totally, disregarding Ritsu's questions, she asked her own. "Are you going to leave me too?"_

_Ritsu was even more surprised. "Of chores not! Mio what are you thinking?"_

_Mio's eyes seemed to water for the first time in a year. "I broke up with you just because of my carrier. Even if you wanted to be a musician and a big shot more than me, you are only a drummer that no one really knows about. I've done a lot of bad things to you." Mio listed meekly._

_Ritsu didn't know what to say. Why did she bother? What would sticking with Mio like glue warrant to her? Why had she even bothered staying with this drama queen, Akiyama Mio?_

_Ritsu felt something on her lips. Mio had advanced in her while she was thinking! Ritsu tried to push Mio away from her to smack some sense back to her friend but her resolve began to get weaker every moment that Mio had her body pressed on the drummer. Mio's soft lips found it's way to Ritsu's ear and whispered seductively. "Promise that you won't ever leave."_

_Ritsu gulped and hugged Mio's slender form. "I'll never leave you, Mio. I promise." She felt Mio smile, not the warm, kind ones that she use to give but the sly, sinister kind that ran shivers down your spin. Ritsu didn't care at the slightest._

_Mio brought her lips to Ritsu and kissed deeply. Ritsu kissed back with all the passion that she could muster. She hoped that it would reach the old Mio.  
_

Why did she even bother trying to trick herself and question why she bothered, no, wanted to put up with Akiyama Mio.

The answer is simple. No matter how much she changed on the outside or inside when Mio presses those soft lip on her or hugged her, held her hand or even smiled like she use to at someone, she would still see the old Mio. She would remember the Mio that never used her as a toy and knew how to love other people. She missed that Mio. That Mio was who she was friends with and who she started a band with, that Mio who hadn't been seen for nearly 2 years.

Ritsu picked up her clothes as she staggered to her feet still out of breath from Mio's attacks.

She knew that even if the Mio that she knew had long gone, she was going to wait for her like and idiot. Ritsu Tainaka, the idiot would wait forever until the Mio that she knew came back.


End file.
